


He found me first

by ackerkags



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, Crushes, Fluff and Humor, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerkags/pseuds/ackerkags
Summary: Kousuke usually goes to the mall caffee to buy cake, while he's waiting for his order someone called him out.'EGG HEAD!' a brown haired guy shouted from the entrance, Kousuke knew without having to look whom it was.
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Min-Hyuk Park
Kudos: 4





	He found me first

Kousuke had to go to the mall to buy some cake due to his anxiety with work, not wanting to draw any attention, he wore the mask he'd always worn whenever going out and his expensive coat. Driving without a driver sure made him more tired then he already were, the only thing he wanted at the moment was get some coffee and cake. That'd be heaven for him. He parked the car, paid for it and head inside the mall, Kousuke already knew his ways there, coming here every week-end he memorized all the stores, one by one he passed them till he reached for his destination, his eyes lit up as he entered the shop.

'Good Morning sir! The usual?' The waiter came to take Kousuke's order if he didn't already know. 'Yes.' Kousuke replied, seeing as the waited rushed to the kitchen he glanced at the window, spotting different people going in and out from the stores, his phone vibrated in his pocket, he reached for it to show 'Mother' On the screen, he then turned his phone off, completely ignoring her call, he needed some time alone to ease his mind too.

The door bell rang, same greetings, Kousuke didn't even bother to glance who went it until he heard someone calling, 

'EGG HEAD!' a familiar voice said from the door, Kousuke decided to ignore it because whomever that was...Kousuke didn't have the energy to deal with anyone right now.

The costumers turned their heads to the brown haired looking guy with an annoyed expression, He mouthed 'sorry' and head towards kousuke's table. Kousuke heard the steps coming towards him, he decided to not look up instead just gaze outside.

'Hey! Long time no see!' Min-Hyuk who already sat in an empty seat directed his gaze towards Kousuke who is completely ignoring him. Min-Hyuk looked disappointed, this was not the first time Kousuke acted cold towards him, Still Min-Hyuk kept his smile on and started teasing him,

'So...Egg head was it? i know you're cold and all but it's rude to just ignore people who are trying to make small conversations with you.' He let out a sigh as if he'd been holding it for long.

'I don't want your small talks, if you may excuse me i have things to do.' Kousuke said glancing behind Min-Hyuk, The waiter looked nervous as to can he or can he not put the order with the tension in that table. Kousuke glared at the waiter making him even more nervous, he then put the order and left without coming back.

Min-Hyuk feeling annoyed, took the cake and started eating it, He looked at Kousuke's expression with a smirk hoping it would satisfy his anger. It did. Kousuke looked at the pieces of the remaining cake with a look that could kill anyone, He then looked up at Min-Hyuk who was already crying from laughing.

'Oh man! Your face right now is hilarious! Hold on let me take a picture.' As he was trying to take his phone, Kousuke started mumbling to himself looking down at the cake again.

'He just...He just ate my cake...my precious little cake...He deserves to die...shall i kill him now? With a knife? Will that be painful enough? I have to.' Min-Hyuk started laughing even harder, The costumers keeps telling him to quiet down, but to no avail. 

'Why would you do something as childish as this?' Kousuke finally said, his words seemed to enter Min-Hyuk's right ear just to exist from the other, he didn't give him one single look, instead he continued eating the cake and drinking coffee.

'Thank you for the meal, oh and i will keep this picture. Bye.' Min-Hyuk said and left the table, Kousuke was dumbfounded, no one would dare treat him like this and get away with it. Min-Hyuk didn't know what he just started. 

Kousuke was beyond angry when he got back home, of course he ordered another cake but what _that_ guy did to him was still vivid on his mind. He wasn't going to stoop low to do something to pay him back for it, but it was the only option to make him regret messing with Kousuke Hirahara.

Meanwhile, while Kousuke was planning a payback, Min-Hyuk was having a conversation with Shin-ae,

'Guess who i met today at the mall? Egg head!.' 

'Who?' right, Shin-ae didn't know about Min-Hyuk's nickname for Kousuke.

'Oh, i'm talking about Kousuke, he was at X shop buying some cake and coffee.'

'He must've been pretty stressed out, he only eats cake when he's trying to ease his mind.' Min-Hyuk stared blankly at her. 

'I don't care he deserved it.' He pouted and turned his head to the starry sky.

'What did you do, Min-Hyuk Park?' Shin-ae's tone was more like a mom scolding her son than a friend.

'I...Kinda ate his cake and drank his coffee haha...No biggie right? He deserved it for ignoring me _twice'._

'Oh my god you did not...' she sighed 'Good job actually i'm proud of you.'

Min-Hyuk smiled at her as to say 'I'm awesome, i know.' 

They head back inside the house, Min-Hyuk, not being able to sleep, took his phone and looked up Kousuke Hirahara on Winsta. To his surprise He found an account with the same name, but he wondered if this was really his account. He, then, started to look for the posts, nothing more than some random pictures of sceneries, curious enough he checked the 'tagged', a lot of pictures popped off the screen. It was only one account tagging Kousuke in his every picture, the owner of the account looked just like Kou but much more lively, The name's Hansuke.

Min-Hyuk kept scrolling down Hansuke's account posts, till he can no longer scroll. He hadn't realized that he'd been scrolling over 100+ post. A particular post drew Min-Hyuk's attention, the date indicated that it was taken in 2016, Kousuke had the same look but somehow Min-Hyuk felt that he was a bit happier than he is now, he thought that back then he was still a teenager, 

'how old can he be at the time? 19? I wonder what was he like...' Min-Hyuk surprised by his own thoughts shook his head, turned his phone off and tried to doze off.

The next day, Min-Hyuk was awaken by Shin-ae's voice, probably Nol giving her a wake up call. Min-Hyuk was already up he decided to go see her, On his way Shin-ae was already getting ready, he remembered that it was a week-day so obviously she had work, he looked at the clock on the hall it was 8:09, he then had this idea of walking her to work, he doesn't trust the people she works with, especially the blonde guy. 

'I'll walk you to work. Let me just grab my coat and get something to eat.' He told Shin-ae, he didn't give her a second to answer because he knew she would've said 'that's okay' but he couldn't help but feel unsafe for her there. After getting his coat he waited for her in the living room, Shin-ae made her way and nodded as to say i'm ready.

They kept talking, laughing and then Min-Hyuk looked really worried.

'I'll be fine, how many times did i say that already? I can defend myself, so please don't worry yourself.'

'I know that you can but...You know what? I trust you'll do what it takes so i understand. We're here.' They stopped in front of the Hirahara Corp. Min-Hyuk could'nt help but whistle, it was not the first time he saw it but it looked really huge now in the daylight. 

'Miss Yoo?' A voice said from behind making them both jump in surprise, they both turned around to see who, Min-Hyuk's eyes went wild when he saw the black haired guy from the coffee shop, he slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand making both Shin-ae and Kousuke to turn their attention to him. Kousuke's gaze said it all,

'You!' Kousuke shouted, pointing his finger at Min-Hyuk, 'You're the annoying kid who ate my cake and drank my coffee! Do you think i can't report you right now? I can and I will.' Kousuke was about to take out his phone from his coat's pocket but then Min-Hyuk shouted back at him, 

'Oh yeah? Well do it! What are you gonna say? He ate my cake? It's your fault for ignoring me _twice!_ All i wanted was make small conversations but no the almighty Egg head doesn't want any friends! Suit yourself then.' Min-Hyuk then turned his face and started pouting and sighing like an upset kid. 

'Say this to my lawyer...' Kousuke said and turned his gaze towards Shin-ae in confusion,

'Miss Yoo, Do you know this _scout?'_ He asked Shin-ae looking back at Min-Hyuk who was still pouting. 

'Scout? No, this is my friend, Min-Hyuk not a scout, why would you call him that, sir?' She frowned in confusion as well.

'Friend? You two are friends? You are friend with the one who did an unforgettable crime?' 

'Unforgettable crime my ass! It was just a piece of cake! Stop being so dramatic!' Min-Hyuk stuck his tongue out and turned around once again.

Kousuke was planning on a payback that will make _him_ regret every bad decision in his life that led him to this.

'Kousuke, I'm sorry i know how important it is for you to eat cake, especially your favorite, i'll pay you back.' Shin-ae broke the silence.

'I think not young lady, you will not pay him for the cake.' Min-Hyuk turned his head to face her with a scowl.

Kousuke was still lost in thoughts as how to make him pay, he then got an idea that perhaps will work. _It had to work._

'I will not repay him and neither should you, you have nothing to do with this.' Min-Hyuk added.

Kousuke thought to himself that Min-Hyuk really does care about her, so he decided his plan.

'Miss Yoo, i have a way to make him pay, but do not worry it does not involve money or anything...' Kousuke gave Min-Hyuk an evil look and grinned wickedly,

'You shall work in the company, _Scout'_

'I'm sorry, what?' Shin-ae turned her head towards kousuke and frowned.

'You heard me, this is the only option i see.' Kousuke glanced at Min-Hyuk's direction to see his facial expression. His mouth fell open when he saw a serious expression on Min-Hyuk's face, as if he was lost in thoughts.

'I accept.' He finally said.

Kousuke and Shina-ae both turned to look at him and said 'what?!' at the same time genuinely confused. Min-Hyuk smiled at Shin-ae,

'I'll be working here with you! Isn't that awesome?!' Min-Hyuk who was always worried about Shin-ae's safety a her work will finally be able to keep eyes on here. It was perfect.

Kousuke wanted to make him _regret,_ not make him happy. 

'What do you mean you accept? Min-Hyuk why would you do it? Plus it's not that easy to get accepted right, sir?' Shin-ae glared a Kousuke who was also confused and had nothing to say,

'What should i do, egg head?' Min-Hyuk was the one breaking silence this time. Kousuke immediately thought of something,

'No need for documents or anything, you'll be cleaning.' Kousuke said then head towards the building entrance.

' _CLEANING_?!' Min-Hyuk and Shin-ae both screamed, people started staring at them, but they were immobile looking at Kousuke making his way to the giant glass automatic entrance, 

'Did i mention you'll be starting today?' Kousuke turned to glance at Min-Hyuk who had his mouth open.

'Min-Hyuk, why on earth did you eat his cake?!' Shin-ae said, from her tone he could tell she was angry without even having to look back at her.

'I told you he was ignoring me, for the second time! But that's okay now, i still have sometime left and i was starting to get bored at the house anyways. Let's go.' He left Shin-ae dumbfounded and followed Kousuke.

Min-Hyuk turned to glance at her but she already made her way upstairs, leaving him with Kousuke.

'So...Egg head, no hard feelings right? You were pissing me off honestly, so i just ate you cake and honestly i'm not sorry.' Min-Hyuk kept walking until he bumped into something. It was kousuke's back, he stopped walking and turned to face Min-Hyuk,

'First of all, My name is Kousuke Hirahara, not egg head or any kind of nicknames. Second you'll be working for _me_ so if you try anything funny again, i'll have you kicked out, am i clear?' 

**Author's Note:**

> stan minsuke ig and hi if you're reading this lol


End file.
